community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality
Plot In the teachers lounge, Professor Duncan states his romantic interest in Britta to Jeff and asks for his help in trying to woo her. He suggest finding some lame cause that he can pretend to be interested in to get her attention. At the next Save Greendale committee meeting, Duncan gives Jeff the signal to ask what plans anyone has for the weekend. Ian then mentions wanting to go to a benefit show on for starving children with cleft palates. As expected, Britta immediately expresses interest in attending. However, so does the rest of the committee with the exception of Abed who intends to go to a Kickpuncher movie festival. The plan goes further awry when the committee use peer pressure to force Jeff to go as well. End tag Duncan asks Dean Pelton about a Tex-Mex place he once suggested for lunch. The Dean tells him it's called "Salsa Von Tacos" and assumes he is being invited to come. Pelton is embarrassed when his assumption is corrected leading to an awkward exchange between them. The two have a few emotional outbursts and unexpectedly bond after sharing some personal secrets. After they hug it out, Duncan swears he won't go to the restaurant which pleases Pelton. Recurring themes Continuity *'And we're back': Community returns after a three week hiatus due to NBC's broadcast of the 2014 Winter Olympics. This break had been commented on in a Community commercial for Season Five. *'Returning faculty': Ian Duncan returns in this episode along with Buzz Hickey. *'That just happened': After completing his Kickpuncher costume, Abed sadly contemplates the study table chair previously used by Troy who is now sibling around the world after "Geothermal Escapism". *'Previously': **Duncan's attraction to Britta was first shown in the Season One episode "Advanced Criminal Law". **Chang talks to his ex-wife Alessandra over the phone. She was first introduced in the Season One episode "Environmental Science]]". Her last onscreen appearance was in the Season Four episode "Advanced Documentary Filmmaking". **Britta first mentioned her anarchist activity in Community's Pilot. **Abed first mentioned being bullied and put into lockers in the Season Three episode "Virtual Systems Analysis" **Buzz Hickey's cartoon strip featuring a duck was first seen in tpThe inside "Introduction to Teaching" *'Googly eyes': Duncan tries to romance Britta with Jeff's help. Jeff himself experiences some renewed interest in Britta after she is shown to be popular amongst a group of activists. Running gags *'Awww!': Britta, Annie, Shirley and Chang coo when Duncan mentions wanting to go to a benefit for starving cleft palate children. Pop culture references *'Shout out': **Dane Cook and several of his romantic comedies are referenced by Duncan when he compares Jeff to the characters the actor/comedian portrayed in those films. **Duncan refers to himself as the type of character Jason Biggs plays in those romantic comedies. Meta references *'Parody': **Chang's experience with apparent ghosts and finally finding out he's a ghost is a reference to The Sixth Sense . **The close-up group photo at the conclusion of the episode parodies the ending of Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. *'Against the wall': Annie taking note of how little she and Shirley did in comparison to the rest of the Save Greendale committee is a reference to the small amount of screen time they had in the episode. Annie also mentions that they've had enough focus lately to which Shirley grumbles in response "Speak for yourself". This is a reference to how much Annie's character has been featured in the first half of Season Five in comparison to Shirley's character. Production Gallery Promotional photos 5X7 Promo pic1.jpg 5X7_Promo_pic2.jpg 5X7_Promo_pic3.jpg 5X7_Promo_pic4.jpg 5X7_Promo_pic5.jpg 5X7_Promo_pic6.jpg 5X7_Promo_pic7.jpg 5X7 Promo pic8.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes